


An Open Book

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	An Open Book

Severus used to hate that Harry was like an open book, every emotion bubbling at the surface. 

Now, as Harry writhes beneath him, Severus can't get enough. 

Harry's hair is damp, framing his flushed face. His eyes are bright, burning with arousal. His lips are parted; filthy words and innocent cries spill out of them. Severus imagines he's lapping them up as he devours Harry's mouth.

Harry splays his thighs, pulls his knees back. Severus closes his eyes for a single moment to hide _his_ emotions.

When he opens his eyes, and Harry smiles, he knows he hasn't managed it.


End file.
